


L'ambivalence de ton âme [french version]

by saphique



Category: The Witches - Roald Dahl
Genre: Anjelica Huston - Freeform, F/F, Fascination towards a witch, Hint of unrequited femslash, Kidnapping, Mentions of why Helga Eveshim is missing a finger, Non-Sexual, Witch coaxing a child, the chosen one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: *Not quite mature but could be disturbing for young readers. Hint of non-sexual, underage "femslash" as young Helga is fascinated by Eva Ersnt + brief mention of finger amputation*"Sa grande silhouette et le mystère qu'elle incarnait te satisfaisait, tu n'avais pas envie d'approfondir tes recherches afin d'apprendre à la connaître. Tu l'aimais telle qu'elle était, vaporeuse, insaisissable. Ce n'était pas toi qui décidait à quel moment tu pouvais la voir, c'était elle qui déterminait la fréquence de vos interactions. De toutes les merveilleuses qualités que tu possédais, tu n'avais pas la clairvoyance de voir sa capacité à t'amadouer et à te manipuler."





	L'ambivalence de ton âme [french version]

**Author's Note:**

> Written on whim as I am planning my "The Witches" tattoo.  
> A gift to Socket because their stories "Polarity" and "Foils & Fairy Takes" are amazing.  
> Planning on translating this in English soon.

Dans toute sa splendeur, incitant la terreur, la Sorcière Suprême incarne l'éternel et personnifie les ténèbres. Absolument rien ne peut la détruire.

Mais cela, tu l'as appris trop tard.

Surtout, tu n'as reçu aucun avertissement dans ton enfance. Aucune histoire pour répandre la terreur dans tes rêves, aucun cauchemar pour te préparer à d'éventuels affrontements. Aucune instruction pour te mettre en garde de l'envoûtement des sorcières et de leurs pièges à l'apparence inoffensive.

Comment pouvoir te douter que des sorcières rôdaient autour de toi?  Tu étais jeune, il était impossible pour toi de remarquer les indices corporels, si évidents à condition d'avoir reçu l'entrainement pour les reconnaître. Les bouts de pieds carrés; l'odorat surdéveloppé; le regard violet et reluisant; l'assurance dans la démarche; le cuir chevelu qui démange.

Mais surtout, comment se douter que la plus abominable des sorcières avait l'œil sur toi? Qu'elle décortiquait tes moindres mouvements, qu'elle avait mémorisé tes allées-venues et tes préférences?

Au début, tu ne distinguais que Miss Eva Ersnt et sa chevelure sévère, sa préférence pour le mauve et pour le noir. Le plus frappant, outre que son mutisme glacial, était son regard perçant. Des fois, quand tu y réfléchis avec toutes tes forces, tu crois pouvoir reconnaître, via ce regard caverneux, la hideur monstrueuse derrière cette enveloppe corporelle.

La Sorcière Suprême aimait t'observer à distance avec ce regard profond que tu n'es jamais parvenue à oublier. Cette étrange femme que tu croisais sur le chemin vers l'école, que tu croisais à nouveau en retournant à la maison. Tu la reconnaissais instantanément, assise sur un banc de parc, dans une allée devant le comptoir de légumes frais au marché, dans le grand hall de la bibliothèque, au coin des rues achalandées.

Elle hantait tes déplacements et tes pensées, tel l'ombre inévitable derrière ta propre silhouette, tel le murmure du vent entre les feuilles.

Tout comme tu peux encore le faire aujourd'hui, tu pouvais te remémorer facilement les moindres détails physiques de cette femme, tant vos chemins se croisaient fréquemment, quotidiennement, assidument.

Des fois, l'étrange femme t'accordait un sourire. Ses lèvres parfaitement sculptées et divinement colorées de rouge bougeaient pour toi, possiblement pour te faire sourire en retour, ou pour t'intimider. Maladroitement, couverte de honte, tu souriais en retour, donc elle parvenait à te faire faire les deux.

Pourquoi Miss Eva Ersnt t'a-t-elle préféré parmi toutes les autres petites filles ? Pourquoi t'avoir épargné lorsque ses soldates t'ont pourchassé? Tu l'as su trop tard.

Une meute de plusieurs femmes en état d'hystérie se sont emparées de toi, chaque membre, pour t'enlever. Tu as entendu parler de tableaux, de peintures, de cadre, d'éternité, de sortilège. Tu ne pleurais pas. Tu te débattais avec une vigueur que tu ne connaissais guère! Des coups, des crachats, des insultes. Lors de ce tragique évènement, tu as semé la stupéfaction chez les sorcières. Et c'est là que ta mystérieuse femme s'est manifestée, à distance, et elle a poussé un cri de commandement qui a fait vibrer ta cage thoracique. Jamais auparavant tu n'avais entendu sa voix, et il fallait que tu te fasses kidnapper pour qu'elle décide d'ouvrir la bouche. À l'unisson, immédiatement, les sorcières ont abandonné leur emprise sur toi, tu as été libérée.

Elle t'a défendu contre ces femmes. Sur le coup, tu as cru à sa bonté et à sa protection. Ce n'est que des années plus tard, dans les plus difficiles années de ton adolescence, que tu as compris que Miss Eva Ersnt avait ordonné cette tentative de kidnapping afin de tester tes réflexes. La Sorcière Suprême voulait vérifier si elle avait bien saisi ta nature. Au sujet de ta témérité et de ta débrouillardise, elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Encore aujourd'hui, tu es courageuse, débrouillarde, intelligente, rusée et marginale.

Depuis cette fois où elle t'a miraculeusement secouru hors des griffes de ces femmes hystériques, tu es tombée sous le charme de Miss Eva Ersnt, qui avait méticuleusement manigancé cette lente possession de ton être et cette maitrise de ton esprit. Elle te voulait toi, Helga Eveshim, et avait tout préparé pour que tu te sentes inconsciemment redevable envers elle.

Il n'était plus question de simplement te regarder traverser la rue ou t'observer jouer dans le parc. Oh non, après le kidnapping, elle t'enrobait de son imperméable mauve pour te protéger de la pluie. Elle te soulevait pour ne pas que tu marches dans des flaques d'eau. Elle marchait à tes côtés et son souffle réchauffait tes joues froides. Elle te murmurait des secrets, des encouragements et elle complimentait tes qualités. Parfois, elle tentait de te mettre dans un certain état émotif, voire des transes, pour tester tes réflexes. Tu n'as jamais compris, mais tu aimais tellement le regard satisfait. Le violet de ses yeux se coloriait et des fois tu étais persuadée d'y voir des étincelles. Tu aimais les rides et les plis de ses joues quand finalement sa magnifique bouche rouge formait les lignes d'un sourire.  Tu as toujours aimé sa grande allure penchée vers toi, avec la Lune derrière elle, haute dans le ciel, qui découpait parfaitement son corps.

Sa grande silhouette et le mystère qu'elle incarnait te satisfaisait, tu n'avais pas envie d'approfondir tes recherches afin d'apprendre à la connaître. Tu l'aimais telle qu'elle était, vaporeuse, insaisissable. Ce n'était pas toi qui décidait à quel moment tu pouvais la voir, c'était elle qui déterminait la fréquence de vos interactions. De toutes les merveilleuses qualités que tu possédais, tu n'avais pas la clairvoyance de voir sa capacité à t'amadouer et à te manipuler.

Tu voulais l'impressionner et obtenir son approbation, avant le grand dévoilement, avant ce terrible "accident" où tu as perdu un doigt.

Tu ne savais pas que la Sorcière Suprême voyait en toi une utilité hors-pair. Tu étais l'élue. Elle misait sur ta force de caractère, sur ton intelligence et sur l'ambivalence de ton âme pour prendre la relève de la sorcellerie, pour la succession des pouvoirs infernaux. À ton plus jeune âge, elle devait commencer ton enseignement.

Quand tu as finalement découvert sa véritable identité, quand tu as irrémédiablement décelé l'horrifiante créature qu'elle incarnait, tu as presque succombé à son invitation de la rejoindre sur le trône en tant qu'héritière. À nouveau, la Sorcière Suprême avait vu juste : l’ambiguïté de ton âme. Elle a dévoilé, devant tes yeux innocents, à la fois sa forme répugnante, à la fois ses intentions diaboliques. Pendant un court instant, la Sorcière Suprême était entièrement persuadée que tu allais l'accompagner dans la noirceur. Toi aussi, tu étais convaincue de cela, à l'instant d'une seconde… L'énergie, le pouvoir, le contrôle, les facultés surnaturelles. Tu étais envoûtée, et surtout, tu voulais qu'elle t'admire. Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes réellement les enjeux. La cruauté, la monstruosité, la solitude, le tourment. Tu as vu la laideur de son âme. L'hideur de son apparence dissimulée sous les traits d'une humaine distinguée ne t'effrayait guère. Tu n'as jamais eu peur des physionomies.

Tu as refusé. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une négation de jeune enfant. Tu as exprimé un rejet catégorique que tu as formulé dans les paroles de l'adulte éventuelle que tu allais devenir. La Sorcière Suprême a compris tout cela. Avec une amertume aux couleurs verdâtres, elle a reconnu la ténacité de ton refus et la maturité de ta décision.

Tu as presque goûté à la rage possédant tout son corps. Cette résolution à te choisir, cette volonté à t'éduquer, le labeur appliqué à te séduire : tout cela abandonné et infructueux. Dans la fureur de son humiliation, de colossaux tremblements s'emparaient de son squelette. Et là, tu as finalement vu l'horreur que tu avais appréhendé : l'atrocité et l'absence totale de lumière.

Un nuage noir et épais s'est dressé autour de vous, tu étais aveuglée. Tes oreilles ne parvenaient à capter que les râlements furieux de sa gorge : des cris de frustration, des plaintes désespérées. Pour la première fois, tu as eu envie de pleurer.

Tu as brisé le cœur qu'elle ne possédait pas.

Ensuite, la douleur atroce. Ton accident "fort déplaisant". Elle a tranché ton doigt, et s'est ensuite évaporée dans cet épais brouillard de cendres.

S'est-elle dématérialisée sous le poids de la déception? A-t-elle tranché ton doigt sous l'impulsion?

Toi, la douleur que tu avais ressentie était concentrée dans ton cœur, puisque tu en avais un, et il pleurait le dénouement de votre relation. Il s'était habitué à battre, à pomper ton sang et à accorder une place primordiale à Miss Eva Ersnt, qui s'est volatilisée avec un de tes doigts.

Tu as longtemps douté qu'elle a tranché ce doigt afin de pouvoir te reconnaître au fur et à mesure que tu allais grandir, vieillir, te transformer, ne plus être un enfant, puisque plus jamais tu n'as croisé sa silhouette encapuchonnée. Tu croyais même qu'elle était décédée à la suite de ton refus de succéder à ses pouvoirs. Tu te croyais responsable de la mort de la Sorcière Suprême.

Pendant tant d'années, tu as cherché à reconstruire Miss Eva Ersnt dans ton esprit. Ce que tu crains, ce sont les raisons pour lesquelles tu désires encore restituer le souvenir de cette femme. Tu n'oses pas trop te poser la question. Sans résistance, tu laisses simplement ta mémoire faire remonter à la surface quelques réminiscences. Comme ce regard perçant qui ne t'a jamais quitté.

Cinquante ans plus tard, tu as convenablement instruit ton petit-fils. Il est préparé à se défendre contre les sorcières, en prenant soin d'expliquer qu'il en existe une supérieure aux autres, la Suprême, si elle est toujours vivante. Tu n'oses pas avouer votre passé, tu as trop honte. Honte de quoi? Ne te pose pas la question, évite le sujet.

Reconnais-tu la lueur d'espoir dans ton cœur? Sois honnête envers toi-même. Et si en préparant Luke à la possible apparition de la Sorcière Suprême, tu te préparais toi-aussi à la revoir? Comme si évoquer son nom pouvait inciter la Sorcière Suprême à se matérialiser devant toi? Cette ténacité qu'elle appréciait chez toi ne s'est jamais atténuée, cela veut-il dire que Miss Eva Ersnt va se manifester avec son sourire typique aux lèvres? Ou plutôt, exprimera-t-elle une animosité, disposée à affronter un second rejet? Va-t-elle encore tenter de te séduire, de te trancher un deuxième doigt?

Si tu étais l'élue, et que tu as survécu au refus, peut-être devras-tu te préparer à l'affronter dans un assaut fatidique?

Et dire que rien n'a changé, même pas après une cinquantaine d'années te séparant du présent et de cette période. Dans le salon de thé de ce grand hôtel anglais, ton inconscient la reconnait, assise à une table reculée, éloignée des autres personnes. Instantanément, tu ressens la douleur de ton doigt amputé. Les larmes ayant coulé pendant ta jeunesse viennent chatouiller tes joues. Pourquoi as-tu envie de sourire?

La Sorcière Suprême conserve le même raffinement et la même discrétion lui ayant permis de survivre des siècles et des siècles. Dissimulée derrière un voile décoratif qui obstrue légèrement son regard, tu sens avec précision son regard posé sur toi. A-t-elle réellement cessé de t'observer, depuis toutes ces années?

 

 


End file.
